True Feelings
by SavingtheGeneration
Summary: My first Harvest Moon fanfic! The Wizard is trying to win Hikari's heart as she mentions her new love affair with a god. How is he going to compete with that? Used to be a one-shot, but I am now making it a chapter story! XD Read and review please! XD
1. The Reading

Hi! Sorry, this is just a quick little drabble I wrote while I was having a sleepover and being sleep-deprived! Yaaaaaaay! XD My sister and our friend all love Harvest Moon Animal Parade and this idea was spawned from a conversation my sister started about Hikari and the Wizard. XD I was like "Oh my GAWD, I was totally thinking about writing a story about that!" then my sister and my friend were like "DUDE, DO IT." So here I go. XD Any constructive criticism would be great! I want to get better at writing. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I wish I did. XD Especially the Wizard. :P

* * *

"Where.....did I put....my coffee.....beans?"

The Wizard frowned to himself as he searched through his...rather small cabinets. Did he forget to buy some the last time he went shopping? Did he misplace them? No, he could never misplace his coffee. But....he couldn't find it.

Sighing, he glanced at a small analog clock sitting on his desk. It was almost noon. Too late for coffee. Walking over to his desk, he could feel his eyes droop, and stopped to rub his eyes. _God...Why....don't I have...any coffee....? _

As he lazily sat down in his desk chair, he heard a light knock on the door. The Wizard frowned as he got up and walked towards the door. He hated these days.

Upon opening the door, a young, smiling girl stood before him. She had light brown hair and brown eyes, she wore different clothing everyday, but her favorite outfit seemed to be her green shirt, green camisole, and a blue jean skirt with some brown boots. She came to visit the Wizard almost every day.

"I brought you something." The girl said, as she pulled out grounded coffee beans from her rucksack. The Wizard, despite his cool demeanor, and the fact that it was noon, almost snatched them from her.

"Thank you...Hikari." He smiled and stepped aside, waving her in. As she walked further into the room, the Wizard already started preparing a cup of coffee. "Would you....like a cup?" Hikari smiled and nodded as she sat down on a stool in front of his crystal ball. Hikari smiled as she remembered the first time she put the stool there. After the Wizard told her he could read her love life, she planted the stool right in front of the table. She wondered if there was a reason he never moved it.

"....Here." the strong aroma of black coffee woke her out of her reverie. She held the cup and raised it to lips, blowing to cool the hot coffee. The Wizard didn't seem to mind the heat, but after a small gulp, he started to choke. It was a small choke though, and the Wizard played it off before Hikari could ask or get up to pat his back.

"So...what....business do you have....with me today?"

"You know. What I come here almost everyday for?"

The Wizard played dumb. "What is it...you come for...again?"

Hikari sighed. He did this often. "To get my fortune told." Hikari frowned, putting her cup down next to the crystal ball on the table.

The Wizard sat quietly for a minute. "How about....we wait until you...finish your coffee?"

"I'd like to drink it while you tell me my fortune." Hikari huffed.

"I don't...like...telling your fortune....when you're slurping...coffee."

"WHAT!?" Hikari boomed. "SLURP!? I-" when realizing the volume of her voice she brought it down a few notches. "I don't slurp coffee."

The Wizard shrugged lazily as he took a small swig of his still steaming coffee. Letting the warm liquid slide down his throat, as if to rejuvenate his tired body.

"Hello?" Hikari asked, rather angrily. It was obvious he wasn't going to listen to her until she finished her coffee. Sighing in defeat, she reached for her cup and drank it slowly. Neither said a word as they finished their coffee. Though the Wizard let out a slight chuckle when Hikari slurped up the last few drops. Something about the Wizard always calmed her down whenever she visited. It must be the coffee.

"...Well." The Wizard said. "It appears you are finished....with your coffee."

Hikari nodded and set her cup back onto the table. "Do you think you can tell me my fortune now?"

"Alright," The Wizard sighed. "Which boy would you like me to "read"....today?"

Hikari squinted her eyes at him for his sarcasm but answered anyway.

"Uh...Yesterday, I gave Jin of my mom's secret herbal tea recipes." Hikari tilted her head. "Do you think his feelings for me could change with that recipe?"

The Wizard sighed and gazed into his crystal ball, though it took him longer than usual because Hikari decided to ask questions during that time. "Do you think we look cute together?" "It's good marrying a doctor, right?" "Could you read his income for me?"

"Hmmm...." The Wizard stopped gazing as he recalled what he had seen through his crystal ball. "I saw him drink a herbal tea....but it was with another woman.....Anissa, I believe her name is."

Hikari looked heartbroken, or heartbeaten. "I thought Anissa was my friend." Hikari sniffed. The Wizard knew she was about to burst into a million tears. Almost reluctantly, the Wizard suggested. "Why not have me read about someone else?"

Hikari sniffed and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. The Wizard hated it when she cried. "I-I don't know. I don't think there is anyone else out there for me."

The Wizard thought a moment. "Is...there...any....potential husband....for you that you are...on good terms with?"

Hikari shook her head, and looked down. "No. First there was Owen. He was so nice to me when I told him about the Red Bell, and he helped me to get it back out of the Blacksmith's chimney." Hikari sniffed. "I thought I would try to get to know him better, but the moment I walked into the bar, he and Kathy were....hanging out....Kind of vague, but you know what I mean."

The Wizard frowned and shook his head. "That's...not good." He thought again. "What about that....Carpenters son?"

"Luke?"

"I...think...that's his name."

"Too energetic....and slightly....just slightly...stupid."

The Wizard nodded agreeing.

"What about...that man who works at the Accessory shop?"

"...."

"...."

The Wizard cleared his throat. "That...chef then?"

"Maya already called dibs."

The Wizard was about to suggest another name until Hikari just stopped him. "It's ok, Wizard. I'll just keep trying."

"But...what about...?"

"It's ok. You don't have to bring up any more names. I was a little bit late in trying to find a husband I guess." Hikari smiled weakly.

"Just...just keep trying." The Wizard said, smiling weakly back. "You always deserve more...than you think you do." The Wizard blushed as he saw Hikari's eyes grow wide with surprise. "....You're a beautiful person....and dependable. If I...feel like I can...count on you....there's a chance....someone....else will too."

Hikari smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. She got up from her seat and hugged the Wizard. "Thank you so much, and I will! Just you wait, they'll see!" Hikari almost skipped away towards the door, like she immediately changed into someone new. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow!" She exclaimed and rushed out the door.

The Wizard didn't know if she understood his confession or not. All he could do was hope when she came back the next day.

* * *

*yawn* So, how do you like my sleep deprived one-shot? XD I think my best inspiration comes from sleep deprivation, but it sucks because I can't write the stories good enough. D: Oh well. I hoped you all enjoyed this story. ^^ I might make a more dramatic one later. lol ...Maybe.


	2. Confession

Ok! I'm back! XD Yay! My sister and I both agreed that I needed to write more about this story, so here I go! Hope you like it and it doesn't lose its appeal! I'm thinking about making it a love triangle...oooo...:3 But I don't know yet. XD And I have two different endings I can write about. XD I'm just going to play around and see how the story progresses from here. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon Animal Parade or the Wizard...or Hikari. lol

* * *

The Wizard sat patiently as the small analog clock in his house ticked, slowly making his body tense with suspense. It was almost noon. She would be here shortly.

Hikari was a girl the Wizard was accustomed to by now. She came to his house almost every day with coffee beans, coffee, or sometimes herbal tea. She would bring in these gifts sometimes to please him, or to bribe him into telling her her fortune with other men. Something the Wizard hated doing. And she made him do it a lot.

Though he usually hated doing this for her, he hated it when she learned of bad news he had to give to her. He always found it odd when men seemed to jump from her to another girl very quickly. Was it her work? Was she always too busy? Nonsense. To him, he had a hard time imagining her as the problem.

So that's why today was different. Why he was so especially tense today. He was going to confess his love for her. He loved her and she needed to know that. He had...kind of told her how he felt the day before, but he had a feeling his words didn't register to her at the time. Today would be different.

The Wizard's analog clock rang like an alarm clock at the start of every hour, and at noon at that precise time, Hikari opened the door. She was wearing a different outfit today, this time a yellow shirt, red camisole, and some red shorts with a pair of yellowish boots.

_Huh...different. _

"Hi!" Hikari said, and closed the door behind her. She made her way across the room and gleefully handed the Wizard some coffee beans. "How are you today?" she asked as she sat down in the chair across the crystal ball.

"I'm...fine..." The Wizard said, slightly confused by her chipper countenance. It wasn't every day she acted this way, so something must have happened. He felt an iron lump form in his stomach.

Hikari waited patiently as the Wizard quietly made them two cups of coffee, as he did every day when she came. After a few minutes, he placed the scalding hot coffee on the table next to the crystal ball. He made it especially hot today...to give him time to think. He silently watched her try to drink he coffee, but not even her cheerful countenance could keep her from frowning at the scalding hot coffee.

At a loss for how to confess, the Wizard thought it would be easier to just start like any regular conversation. "So... what are you doing here today?" he asked calmly.

"Another love reading as usual," Hikari smiled. "I just met someone the other day, and I think we really hit it off." Her face turned beet red as she said this, and she turned in her seat to try and hide it from the Wizard. That didn't work. The lump in the Wizard's stomach was even larger now, making him want to puke. He sighed silently and reached for his coffee, still hot, but not scalding.

"Who...is it this time...?" The Wizard said into his mug. His voice became louder, but it echoed, making it difficult to hear his question.

"What?" Hikari asked politely, then giggled. "I told you, you need to stop talking into your mug like that! How many times is this now? Twelve?"

The Wizard took a small sip of his coffee and smiled softly. "...Fifteen." Hikari seemed kind of surprised he had been counting. "...A-ah...uh...my question...was..." he took a deep breath, " who...is it...this...time?"

HIkari beamed. She was dying for him to ask this question. She shrugged though, milking the suspense for him. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

The Wizard frowned at this remark, and took another sip of his coffee. "Oh?" He knew she was doing this to make him wait longer, so he thought he'd give her own medicine right back.

"Yeah." Hikari said, waiting for him to ask her again. No response. The Wizard knew what was going on, so he just sipped some more of his coffee. After a few sips, he gazed at Hikari's mug noticing it hadn't been touched.

"Your...coffee's getting...cold."

"You still haven't read me my fortune."

The Wizard shrugged, and went back to drinking his coffee. Neither of them saying a word. Hikari then sighed and rolled her eyes, the waiting getting to her. The Wizard smiled. He had won.

"Ok, ok." Hikari finally said, reaching for her now lukewarm coffee mug. "Could you guess first?"

"...Do I...have to...?" he asked.

Hikari thought for a moment. "Nevermind, it would take to long." The Wizard put his coffee mug down and waited for the news. "A god. The man I have fallen in love with is a god."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What?" No words would come to him. What, a god?

"So that's why I'm here!" Hikari said putting down her mug again. "Can you read my relationship with him?"

_...No. _

"...No." The Wizard said, bluntly. "It's...it's a...god. How am I supposed to read him?"

Hikari shrugged. "I don't know, I thought you were a genius Wizard."

"Kind...of..." he said meekly. "I...I just don't...know..." he thought for a moment. What would buy him time?

"Know what?" she asked.

"His...name..." The Wizard said finally. "I'll need...to know...his name."

"Do gods have names?"

"I don't...know...You're...the one...in love with...him."

"Well, yeah, but..." Hikari thought for a moment. "How can I ask him that when we just met?"

The Wizard shrugged. "You'll...find...out."

Hikari sighed and got up from her seat. "Thanks, Wizard. I'll try to get his name before I come back and ask my fortune." With that, she was halfway out the door.

"...Hikari!" The Wizard stood and asked bluntly, his heart pounding.

"What?" she asked looking back at him through the door crack.

"...N...nevermind."

"Ok! See you later!" Now she was gone.

The Wizard groaned and fell back into his seat. He stared at her full coffee mug. He felt like the coffee. Cold and abandoned.

* * *

Ok! Hopefully the second chapter was just as good as the first! xD I wasn't sleep deprived when I wrote the second chapter. lol Read and review and I hope you enjoy it! XD Oh, and as a little side note. The character I'm using is Hikari. Animal Parade's female protagonist. I just had her dress in green in the first chapter because that was the outfit my sister's character was wearing. (I chose Akari in my Animal Parade game lol) Anyway, I wanted to apologize for any confusion. XD


	3. Visits

Ok, chapter 3. ^^ Sorry I've been so slow on updates. These are actually spontaneous chapters so that's why it takes me a long time to update. ^^' Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. ^^

* * *

Hikari sighed and groaned as she made it to another staircase. She put down her overweight hammer and wiped away sweat from her forehead. She was tired. Dead tired. How many hours has it been now?

She checked her watch, and sighed. "It's already 5 p.m." Hikari said aloud, half to herself and half to her little Harvest Sprite friend, Finn.

"Do you think you'll make it by nightfall?" Little Finn asked.

Hikari shrugged. "I think I'll make it. It'll just be like...midnight by the time we get home."

Finn groaned. They've been going to the top floor of the Garmon Mines for about 3 days straight. Just to see one man who happened to live up there. Yeah, at the top of a freezing cold mountain. Finn respected the Harvest God, but he questioned him sometimes. He preferred the Harvest Goddess's safe, heavenly, more easily accessible tree.

"Wait!" Hikari said aloud, Finn knocking into her as she said it. She looked around the mine ignoring Finn's complaining. "Finn, what floor are we on?"

"I don't know, like, the millionth?"

Hikari sighed and pointed to some stairs, a few feet away. "I think that's the last staircase we have to climb!"

Finn hardly containing his excitement flew towards them. "Finally, we can relax in that hot spring up there!" That was the one thing Finn enjoyed whenever they went mining. The hot springs.

Hikari sprinted after Finn and climbed the stairs. They both smiled as they entered when they felt cold winter air blow into their faces. "We made it!" They said in unison.

"So what's your problem?"

The Wizard sighed. "It's...Hikari..."

"Again?"

"...Yes."

"Give me a break!" The Witch exclaimed. "How long have you been wallowing in your own self-pity!"

The Wizard sighed again. "I...don't...know." He had been visiting the Witch who lived in Fugue Forest for awhile. They often consulted each other since they both considered themselves outcasts in Castanet, and they both were familiar with magic. They had these monthly chats to monitor each other and make sure the magic potions and things they were making didn't affect each other. But lately these monthly visits were turning into weekly...no, daily visits, and they turned more into therapy sessions rather than checkups for the lovesick Wizard.

The Witch hit the Wizard on the head with her clipboard. "Snap out of it!" She sat back down in a big red chair next to her bed the Wizard was using to lie down on. "You know, other men usually snap out of it and snag themselves a new woman. I guess you haven't reached the acceptance stage yet."

The Wizard frowned. Were these visits helping at all?

"What can...I ...do...?"

"That depends," the Witch answered, "do you want her to love you or do you want to stop loving her?"

The Wizard almost instinctively said, "make her love me," but that would be cruel. What if she really hated him and he forced her to maker her love him? He couldn't live with himself if he did that.

He sighed. " I want to stop loving her."

"Ok." The Witch said and walked over to her collection of...things in the corner of her house. "I have _just _the thing!"

"Oh my gosh! We FINALLY made it!" Hikari stretched her arms and started to whistle cheerfully. "It's an amazing feeling reaching the top of this mine. I always feel so accomplished whenever I do. It's like, take that world, I just climbed a mountain!"

Finn smiled and started floating down the stairs for the hot spring. Hikari followed behind him shortly.

"I just LOVE hot springs! I love how abundant they are here." She started taking off her clothes but stopped when she noticed Finn innocently watching. She waved at him to turn around with her finger and he did. He didn't turn to her until he heard her enter the water.

With a collective sigh they both relaxed in the steaming water. It wasn't long until an unfamiliar voice startled them.

"Hello."

Hikari gasped and ducked underwater. That didn't last though because the water was hot. After resurfacing from the water, she reluctantly opened her eyes and looked up, and saw the Harvest God standing in front of the hot spring. He was..._divine. _Definitely not something you see everyday. He had long, glorious red hair that reached the ground and beautiful red eyes that were just as radiant as the rest of him.

"H-Hi," she said, "wh- what a coincidence meeting you here!"

The Harvest God looked at her amused. "This is by no means a coincidence."

Hikari laughed nervously as she looked for Finn who had disappeared somewhere. _Where'd that little guy go?_

"So," the Harvest God said, "why are you up here on my mountain?"

"Oh you know, to visit."

The Harvest God smiled. "You like to come very late in the day, don't you?"

Hikari shrugged. "It takes all day to get up here. It's not something every normal human does everyday."

"Oh? I didn't tell you?" The Harvest God said.

"Tell me what?"

"I can teleport you up here."

Hikari stared in disbelief at the God. "What?"

The Harvest God nodded and was about to wave her over to the strange markings over on the side of the cave, but remembered what Hikari was wearing, or rather, not wearing then just explained it to her.

"Next time, just walk over to those markings and call me. I'll teleport you up here."

Hikari just stayed silent as the Harvest God stared at her. She slumped into the hot spring to where only her eyes were above the water. She looked to the side and saw Finn behind a rock staring at her in disbelief as well. She blew bubbles in the water as she thought, _would I die if I jumped from this height?_

_

* * *

_

I apologize if this chapter just sort of ended. XD; I promise the next chapter will be much better. XD; _  
_


	4. Problems

I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, and I'm additionally sorry that the chapter is so short. I've thought about it, but I can't seem to figure out what else I could add in this chapter. With that said, I'm back to working on the chapters again! I'll have about 2 more chapters up soon!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Harvest Moon...it'd be too good to be true. lol

* * *

"So…let me get this straight…" Hikari said sitting in front of the Harvest King on his pedestal. "You can't give me your name?"

The Harvest King scoffed and looked at her strangely, "Why in _my name_ do you want to know my name?"

"Well…" Hikari laughed nervously and until she thought of a temporary answer, "…it's kind of a long story." Finn sat on Hikari's shoulder looking at her concerned. This would definitely be a problem in order to get her fortune read.

"I shudder at the thought of what a mortal would do with the knowledge of my name. I wish to never give it away, for knowing my name could give one a great deal of power." He then directed his gaze toward Finn. "I would think your Harvest Sprite friend would know even THAT basic of a rule."

Finn gasped then hid behind Hikari's neck whispering so only she could hear. "I'm not exactly a Harvest Sprite yet…" Hikari smiled and tried to think of something that would relieve the tension in the air. "Uhm…how exactly can I get you to tell me your name?"

The Harvest King let out a sigh and then crossed his arms in thought. "In order for me to truly reveal my name to anyone….they have to prove their worth to me through reaching a certain degree of mastery in farming."

"Haha! Farming? Well, I'm a farmer." Hikari smiled. "Can you tell me what level I'm at?"

"I can already tell you, you're not even worth my attention yet."

Hikari groaned. How on earth was she going to do this? After she thought about it for awhile she decided she would just head home for the day. It was getting late anyway. "Well, I'll see you again tomorrow, Harvest King." With that, Hikari got up and walked away towards the writings on the wall. She was at a loss about what to do, but she wasn't planning on giving up yet.

"Here it is!" The Witch exclaimed holding up a small red bottle.

"What's that…?" The Wizard asked worry already etched on his face.

"It's called…The DeLove Potion!" The Witch smiled, "Cool name, huh? I just thought of it now." She skipped happily and handed it to the Wizard who was getting back on his feet after the long session. "Just pour the whole bottle into your coffee or tea, or whatever, and you'll be over that farmer girl before you know it!"

The Wizard gently opened the red bottle and gave it a sniff. It smelled strongly of…blackberries. _I'm not so sure this will work, _the Wizard thought. He would try pouring it in his coffee when Hikari came to visit the next morning.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! ^^'


	5. The Big Day

Ugh, this chapter took forever. I don't know when I'll start writing again after this chapter, but I'll try to make it soon. ^^'

* * *

The next morning in Castanet was like any other. Sunny, warm, slight breeze. Hikari inhaled through her nose and happily exhaled as she did her daily stretch, ready to seize the day. Today was a big day for her, for it was the day where she would give the Harvest God a taste of one of her apples from her apple trees.

"I'm sure the Harvest God will accept it," Finn said as he sat on Hikari's dining table. "Apples are red like him, I can't imagine him not taking it."

Hikari laughed at her friend's logic as she placed two plates with toast on the table, and followed shortly with apple jam, and butter. Finn stared at Hikari while she started to butter her toast. After a moment she glanced at Finn, and stared back. This lasted for a good five minutes before Hikari finally asked.

"What?"

"You have to butter my toast for me, I'm too little."

Hikari gasped, and quickly grabbed his toast and started buttering it. Her cheeks flushed as she did so, obviously embarrassed she had forgotten such a thing. If she was going to have children she would have to be more attentive in the future. After finishing her breakfast, Hikari got dressed while Finn was finishing up his own.

"Hey Finn," Hikari asked as she was putting on her boots. "Do you think I should visit the Wizard today?" Finn turned to her, small bread crumbs spread all over his face. "Only if you want to. I don't care."

Hikari sighed. She wasn't sure if she should or not either. It's not like he could read the Harvest God's fortune for her since she didn't know his name, but _not _going to see him just seemed weird. Visiting him has been such a daily routine for her, it would be odd to just break it off today. Hikari sighed, _ I guess I'll just visit him after I visit the Harvest God, _she thought. Maybe that would be the best option since she _is _trying to marry the Harvest God in the first place.

"All right, Finn." Hikari stood after she put on her boots, "Let's go grab some apples and bring them to the Harvest God."

The next morning in Castanet was unlike any other. Dark, cold…hard?

The Wizard groaned as he slowly opened his unfocused eyes. Blurred vision greeted him as he found himself on the floor. _What the…heck am I doing….on the floor…? _ As his vision slowly came back to him, he noticed he was clutching a wine glass in one hand, and a wine bottle in the other. The Wizard groaned once more as the events of last night slowly flooded his memory. _I..drank a whole…bottle…didn't I? _

As he tried to stand, with a small share in failure, he managed to figure out he didn't make it to his bed last night, and passed out in front of it. When he finally got to his feet, he found another bottle on the table next to his crystal ball. He mentally face-palmed himself. How did he lose control like that? As he limped over to his table he found the wine bottle was still full. _I..guess…I didn't…get to this one…yet. _

Just as he was about to sit down his phone rang, causing a splitting headache to emerge. The Wizard groaned once more as he made his way over to his phone. Picking it up and speaking softly, "…Hello?"

"So, did you drink the DeLove potion yet?" The Witch asked. The Wizard winced when her loud voice reached his ears. "Do…you mind…keeping it down? I'm not…feeling…too well."

"…Don't tell me…Are you pathetically inebriated?"

"Inebriated…not...pathetically."

The Witch sighed and restated her question, "That tacked on "pathetically" at the end of that did not sound very convincing. Anyway, did you drink the DeLove potion yet?"

The Wizard's eyes grew wide as he quickly checked his pockets, finding the potion in one of them, not yet drunk. The Wizard sighed almost in relief, "No, I haven't drank it yet."

The Witch sighed as she twirled the phone cord around her finger. "Here I am trying to help you out, and you don't even take it when I give it to you."

The Wizard didn't exactly know how to respond so he quietly apologized. The Witch sighed once more and became quiet. This silence lasted for awhile, and the Wizard almost hung up the phone until the Witch spoke once more. "When are you going to drink it?"

The Wizard thought about it for a minute. He could put it in his coffee right now if he wanted to, but…well…

"I-I…don't know…when I'm going….to drink it."

Another moment of silence of silence passed.

"Grow a pair."

Then the Witch hung up.

As Hikari made her way over to the writings on the wall, she felt her stomach twist into knots. "Finn, I'm so nervous."

Finn placed a small hand on Hikari's head, patting it. "It'll be ok, remember, apples are red."

Hikari smiled, Finn was so cute sometimes. When she touched the writings they were both teleported up onto the top of the Garmon mine. Standing on top of the pedestal was the Harvest God, staring at something far off into the distance. Hikari briefly wondered what he was staring at, but decided not to ask for it was probably something a "mortal" like her wouldn't understand.

"Hi, again," Hikari smiled as she walked up to him. "I've brought you something today."

The Harvest God directed his gaze from the distance and placed it on her, crossing his arms as she came closer. "Oh, is that so? Pray tell, what is it?"

"I think you'll love it," Hikari said as she reached into her rucksack. "I grew it myself."

The Harvest God inhaled and closed his eyes, only opening one when the sheer radiance of the apple that Hikari pulled out of her rucksack greeted him. He then slowly opened his other eye and boldly grabbed the apple. Pausing, he slowly examined the apple as if comparing its radiance to his own, then smirked. "Excuse me, did you say you grew this?"

Hikari looked at him uncomfortably and forcing a smile said, "Uh…yeah, I did."

The Harvest God then smiled a broad smile. "Then you must take me to your farm. I need to see how you grow these radiant apples!"

Hikari stared almost scared at the Harvest King's complete change in character, but thought it was a good thing that she actually made him smile.

The Wizard sighed as he stared at the DeLove potion sitting on his desk. He was going to have to drink it. He knew that. If he was ever going to get over Hikari this was something he had to do.

He looked at the time, it was now around 3 P.M. _It's too late for coffee, _The Wizard thought. _I guess I'll wait until tomorrow. _The Wizard then stared at the DeLove potion and groaned. No, he would drink it now, he would just put it in some water. The Wizard abruptly stood and headed over to his small kitchen, wine glass in hand, and poured himself some water. He walked back to his desk and sat down, the DeLove potion in front of him.

After a moment the Wizard started to open the bottle, when he quickly shut it back and put it back on his desk. _This, this isn't…right, _he thought. "I…I think I should wait. Yes…I'll…I'll wait until….until…Hikari visits…" The Wizard smiled in relief with his new plan, but after a moment he looked around his house.

Who was he talking to?

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! In the next chapter I'll have the Harvest God and Hikari's date and _maybe _a DeLove potion drinking. :P Please review! Those keep me motivated. ^^


End file.
